Optoelectronic devices, generally include devices that generate and transmit light, amplify light, detect light and control light. Such devices include, for example, ambient light sensors, color control sensors and color temperature sensors. Optoelectronic devices include components which are subject to manufacturing tolerances which cause variations in operational performance. It is therefore necessary to utilize calibration circuitry to compensate for variations in unit to unit performance and manufacturing tolerances.
It has been know in the past to provide optoelectronic devices with adjustable components whose settings are optimized by human technicians before such devices are fully utilized. Potentiometer adjustment as well as other manual-type adjustments have been utilized including the manual soldering or unsoldering of solder links. However, this procedure is time consuming, expensive and unreliable for performing consistent calibration.
A need has thus arisen for an automatic calibration circuit for optoelectronic devices that performs automatic and uniform control for optoelectronic devices.